1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that include, in addition to a main body unit that provides existing functions of the image forming apparatus, an operating unit that includes the operating system (OS) and applications that are operated in the OS to perform various functions, thereby providing various functions using the existing functions. The image forming apparatus has the function to output (export) the setting information (setting values) with regard to various functions and the function to input (import) the setting information with regard to various functions. These functions are used in a case where the same settings are collectively made in multiple devices, the same settings are made before and after the devices are replaced, or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-226662 discloses that the level of import is determined by comparing the device identification information, acquired from the setting information input from the connected device, and the device identification information on the subject device, and the import is executed in accordance with the level.
However, there is a demand that the above-described conventional technology is applied to the configuration that includes multiple units, such as the main body unit or the operating unit, and operations of high-reliability applications are not affected, while an import/export process is normally completed in the entire system.
In view of the above described demand, there is a need to provide an information processing system that makes it possible to normally complete an import/export process in the configuration that includes multiple units.